


Red, Green & Teal

by RawSunset (Mislagnissa)



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mislagnissa/pseuds/RawSunset
Summary: With the other Plumber's kids on their own adventures or in higher education, Ben and Kevin are the last two members of the Alien Force left in Bellwood. As part of an exchange program between the USA-based Plumbers and the space-based Galactic Enforcers, Grandpa Max assigns them a new partner: Cadet Tack.
Relationships: Ben Tennyson/Tack, Kevin Levin/Ben Tennyson, Kevin Levin/Tack
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Ben watched the car drive away. He saw Gwen wave a hand through the rear window and raised his own to wave back. A strange feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. He and Gwen had been fighting monsters and aliens together for years. He had no idea what his adventurers would be like now that Lucky Girl’s blue magic missiles would no longer be a regular sight to his eyes.

A familiar arm wrapped around his shoulders, the red plasteel of the AntiTrix on the wrist standing out against the black fabric of his shirt.

“So Benji,” said Kevin from the driver’s seat, “wanna go out for smoothies to celebrate Pumpkin Head’s college admission?”

Ben shrugged. “Sure,” he said.

Before the ravenette could reply, Ben’s pocket started noisily humming. Ben pulled out his smartphone. Seeing the name “Grandpa” on the screen, he answered it. “Hey Gramps, what’s up?” he asked. 

Kevin frowned and pulled his arm away.

Ben listened, briefly interjecting a few times, then replaced the phone in his pocket. He turned to Kevin and said, “Grandpa wants us to meet him at HQ.”

Kevin sighed. “What did I do this time?” he asked.

Ben laughed and kissed his boyfriend’s chin, the stumble briefly rubbing not uncomfortably against his lips. “He said he wants us to meet an exchange student. Since Team Ben’s down to just two members now—”

“I’m gonna stop you right there Benji,” said Kevin. “I get it, Max thinks we’re too irresponsible or not strong enough to handle whatever comes our way.”

“It’s not like that, Kev. You know he cares about you and just wants what’s best for both of us. Everybody else has their own responsibilities.” He started counting on his fingers. “Helen and Manny are at the Enforcer Academy. Julie’s off with her new boyfriend; real cutie by the way. Elena and Kai are chasing Yowie Yahoo in Queensland. Alan is—”

Kevin threw up his hands in exasperation. “Okay, I get it Benji. The Alien Force is looking a little small right now.” He tapped a few buttons on the dashboard and activated the autopilot. He glanced back at Ben and said with a smirk, “I’ll give ‘m a chance, but the new guy better not mess up our dynamic.”

“That’s all I ask for.”

After a quick drive and a hop through a secret entrance in the back of an autoshop, the two found themselves walking through the halls of Headquarters. The underground facility was the result of agreements between the Galactic Enforcers, an interstellar police force, and the Plumbers, a secret organization acting on behalf of the American government. Headquarters was technically Enforcer property, but as Earth was not a member of the Protected Planets Treaty the Enforcers had signed agreements with the Plumbers that allowed them to work alongside the alien police force.

In not so many words, a real-life version of the _Men In Black_ movies.

The two made their way to the office of Magistrate Max Tennyson. (Not magister, as Ben had mistakenly read it the first time. A magister was an archaic title for scholars qualified to teach at a medieval university, while a magistrate was a civil officer or lay judge who administered the law.)

“Hey Grandpa,” said Ben cheerfully as he walked through the door.

“Hey Max,” said Kevin as he followed immediately behind.

Max looked up from the files on his desk. “Ben, Kevin, good to see you boys.”

“So where’s the new guy?” asked Kevin, straight to the point.

“Um, hello,” said a new voice.

Ben and Kevin glanced over at the visitor. They saw another boy around their age who resembled the stereotypical image of a Roswell grey alien, but with pointy ears, teal skin, a black mohawk, and a black-and-blue armored bodysuit.

Max stood up and gestured at the newcomer. “Ben, Kevin, this is Cadet Tack,” he said. “He just arrived from the Academy. I was hoping you two could show him the ropes and work together on assignments.”

“It’s an honor to meet you, Ben Tennyson, Kevin Levin,” said Tack. He walked up to Kevin, who stood a full head taller. The alien’s neck stretched until his head stood at the same height as Kevin’s, and then he gently touched his forehead to the other boy’s.

“What are you doing?” asked a wide-eyed Kevin.

Tack nervously stepped back, his neck shrinking back to regular proportions. “My apologies, it’s a gesture of respect among my people.”

“Oh,” Ben interjected, “I thought it was a really slow headbutt.”

Tack chuckled. “You’re funny, Ben Tennyson.” 

Kevin stepped next to Ben and whispered in his ear, “Well, at least he’s cute.”

Ben went up to Tack and extended a hand, “It’s nice to meet you, Tack.”

Tack glanced at Ben’s hand and then tentatively extended his own. Ben closed the distance and shook their hands.

“So Tack,” said Kevin, “what do ya say we blow this joint and go out for smoothies?”

“What’s a smoothie?”


	2. Chapter 2

It was a bright and sunny day over Mr. Smoothy. Suddenly, Kevin’s car pulled up at the parking lot blackened and smoking but oddly not completely totaled. A mildly disheveled Ben, Kevin and Tack exited the car.

“Wow, that was... amazing,” said Tack. 

“I liked the part where that robot shark fired lasers at us,” said Ben.

“Are all your drives that exciting, Ben Tennyson?”

“No, no they’re not,” said Kevin. He calmly walked to the front of the car and opened, which belched more smoke in his face. He coughed and wiped the soot off his brow with the back of his hand. “Of all the days this could’ve happened, why today?” he asked rhetorically.

“Just lucky I guess,” said Ben cheerfully.

Ben walked toward the outlet. Tack started after him, then paused and turned back to Kevin.

“Are you coming, Kevin Levin?”

Kevin didn’t even look up as he answered, “No, I’ll be waiting out here. Tell Ben to order for me, he already knows what I like.” He paused in his work and glanced at Tack. “Oh and… just call me Kevin, dude.”

“Alright Kevin-dude.” Tack smiled and waved, then followed after Ben.

Kevin sighed and went back to examining the engine.

A few minutes later, Ben and Tack walked back out with three smoothies.

“Hey Kev, I got you a cherry smoothie,” said Ben. “Why don’t we sit out here,” he continued, gesturing at the outdoor tables.

Ben and Tack sat at one of the tables. After a moment, Kevin joined them.

“Thanks Benji,” said Kevin as he grabbed his smoothie. He took a sip and said, “So what you order?”

“Grasshopper,” said Ben.

“I don’t understand how you can stomach that stuff.”

“Two billion people around the world eat bugs, Kev. It’s perfectly normal.”

Tack chimed in, “And we conveniently share amino acids in common so that I can drink this… what was the flavor again?”

“Nectarine,” said Ben. “It’s a fruit.”

“So Tack, what’s the Academy like?”

The teal boy smiled and shared the amazing story of his adventures at the Academy.

“Then Hulka gave us one of his metals,” he finished, pulling out a small piece of jagged metal hung on a ribbon.

“That’s one weird-looking metal,” said Kevin.

“Oh, we cut it into three pieces. Rook Blonko and Scout have the other two.”

“That story was amazing, Tack. I wish I went to your school,” said Ben.

“Yeah, it sounds way more relaxing. I couldn’t go to Prom without a disaster happening,” said Kevin.

“What’s a Prom?” asked Tack.

“It’s a dance party held at school at the end of the school year,” answered Ben.

“That sounds fun. I’d like to go with you sometime.”

“Sorry to cut this short guys, but I really need to take the car to the shop,” said Kevin. He stood, leaned over Ben and whispered in the latter’s ear, “Try not to have fun without me, but if you do then let me know all the details.” Ben’s eyes widened. Kevin gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then walked to the still smoking car.

Ben and Tack both waved. “Okay, see you tomorrow,” said Ben. He stood up and turned to Tack. “There goes our ride.” He fiddled with the Omnitrix on his wrist. In a flash of green light, Ben disappeared and XLR8 stood in his place.

“So how about I give you a ride to my place?” asked XLR8. “I was thinking we could play video games. Oh, oh, wanna have a sleepover?!”

Tack smiled and nodded. He climbed onto XLR8’s back, wrapping his legs around the alien’s waist. “Hold on tight,” said the speedster, and they were off in a flash.

After what felt like an eternity of speed, XLR8 came to an instant stop in front of a perfectly normal-looking suburban house on a street lined with them. On the mailbox was written “Tennyson.”

Tack got off his back and stared at the house wide-eyed. “I never expected it would look so… normal. Well, normal for Earth, I guess.”

XLR8 tapped the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Nothing happened. He tapped it a couple more times. In a flash of green light, he turned back into Ben. He led the way as the two entered the house. “Yep. Lived here ever since I was born. My parents are out, so we’ve got the place to ourselves,” he explained.

“That’s very nice of you, Ben Tennyson.”

“You can just call me Ben, dude.”

“Thanks Ben-dude.” Tack leaned forward and planted a quick peck on Ben’s cheek.

“What was that for?” asked a wide-eyed Ben.

Tack frowned. “Was I not supposed to do that?” he asked.

Ben’s expression softened as he realized that Tack was just imitating what he saw Kevin do. “It’s fine. In my culture, kissing someone like that means they’re family or close as family.”

Tack gave a giggle at his own mistake. “So that means you and Kevin...?” he trailed off.

Ben briefly glanced away and scratched the back of his neck. “We’re, um, intimate,” he replied. He examined his stained clothing and said, “I’m gonna take a shower. All that crime-fighting left me filthy.”


End file.
